Of Whispers and Turbolifts
by Lautari
Summary: Jim had been unusually quiet the past weeks. What McCoy knew he never breathed to anyone, but whispered in harsh tones in corners and empty corridors with Jim.  Nyota had stumbled upon them one evening in one of the lounges trying to find a quiet place..
1. Chapter 1

_Just another small piece to add to my series. It's set after "To Lick Our Wounds." Read, enjoy, and review! _

0000000000

Jim had been unusually quiet the past weeks, even Spock had taken note. And shore leave had not soothed him; he had returned as moody and irreverent as ever. What McCoy knew he never breathed to anyone, but whispered in harsh tones in corners and empty corridors with Jim. Nyota had stumbled upon them one evening in one of the lounges trying to find a quiet place to read and overheard McCoy's distinct Georgia drawl…..

"…_.Jim, you can't go on like this…."_

"…_.Bones, just butt the hell out…"_

"…_.Would you just listen to me for once – "_

They hushed immediately when they saw her and Bones brushed past her muttering obscenities. Jim stared at her blankly and she swallowed uncomfortably. "I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I just wanted to finish my book, I didn't mean…." she trailed off when she noticed his empty eyes following the curve of her body through the light fabric of her nightgown and robe. Desire sparked in his eyes, the first signs of life she had seen in a long time. He took a step forward, but she hurriedly excused herself.

This time though he wouldn't let her go.

He followed her into the corridor and grabbed her elbow and pulled her into one of the lifts. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. _What is it with me, men, and turbolifts?_ He pushed her against the wall and blocked her in on both sides with his arms. "What did you hear back there?"

"Nothing," she said meeting his gaze.

"Good."

"Enough to know you've got something on your chest."

"Shut up." Jim pressed his lips against hers before she could reply. He pulled back slightly and grinned. "You always taste like vanilla."

She wasn't sure how it happened but she found herself in his quarters with her legs around his waist and his lips on her neck. He touched her with surprising gentleness and when he pulled down the straps to her night gown, he ran his fingertips down each of her breasts lightly and grinned when goosebumps rose on her caramel skin. She let him pull the gown over her head and he held her naked body against his command gold and stroked her, exploring.

He finally laid her back on the bed when she started squirming and pulled his shirt over his head while she sat up and fumbled with his pants. He sighed in relief when she freed him and felt the weight of the last six months leave him, if only for a little while.

"Lay back," he whispered, pushing her against the pillows.

He spread her legs and lowered his head.

0000000000

The ship was still silent when they woke. Their bodies were sticky and tangled together and the covers had been kicked to the floor during the night. Nyota touched the tangled mess that was her hair and groaned knowing she had a lot of work to do on it before she met Spock for breakfast. _Oh God, Spock…_ her heart clenched guiltily.

She still loved Spock….but it was so easy to let go with Kirk. To be human and not have to be the teacher, because both parties already knew how to just go with whatever emotion was bubbling under the surface. And Nyota still wasn't quite sure what emotion had been bubbling under the surface that night or for how long it had been simmering, but it had certainly been longer than the five minutes it took to get form the lounge to his bed.

Jim hadn't had a woman in awhile, it showed in his eagerness and need. She truly missed Spock's intense, but gentle lovemaking, but with Kirk, she had been able to wrap her legs around his waist and let him ride her. He knew how to enjoy a woman's body without the calculation. He never asked; he just threw her legs over his shoulders when he knew the moment was right and smiled smugly when she gripped the sheets and arched her back. He loved to have her on top and would grip her breasts and rise to meet her with every stroke.

"Morning," he murmured with his eyes still closed.

She smiled softly but whispered, "I need to go."

He opened one eye. "Yeah." He stretched and sat up. "I need to be at the bridge early."

They fumbled around the bed for their clothes and Nyota pulled her robe on as Jim buttoned his pants. He kissed her softly but both seemed slightly embarrassed by the situation and weren't ready to discuss it quite yet. "I'll see you later," he said slapping the entrance pad for her.

She nodded and stepped out but froze. "Jim."

He frowned. "What…?" he asked, sticking his head out.

McCoy stood not ten feet from them. Looks like Nyota wasn't the only one meeting someone for breakfast. He stared at them both with disbelief that slowly melted into disgust.

"Bones…" Jim said as his friend started backing away.

McCoy held up his hands and shook his head. "I wash my hands of you," he hissed turning and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

_I've added a new one shot to my series called "Two Cups Of Tea And A Bottle Of Bourbon." It directly follows this piece. Enjoy!_


End file.
